Warframe: A New War
by The2Swords
Summary: A Tenno tells his story, and his journey with his friends! Follow or rate for the continuation! (jk im doing it anyway) Look at what happens next to the pair of Tenno! Chapter 3 out! Number 4 is WIP!
1. Chapter 1

The2Swords

**Chapter 1: A Name, A Story, A Way**

A Warframe, every Tenno has one, it becomes a part of you, a way of life. Each Tenno trains in it Warframe, forms a bond, a connection, each has their own way of combat, their own style, lithe and fast, tough and powerful, or a mix between the two. I chose an Excalibur, my balancing style, I customized it, into three catagories. My suit, featuring a reformer like most, allows various improvements for various missions, I have three. The Noble Warrior, using the basic helm, and a color pattern of crimson red, orange, and black, it's power core putting out a faint orangish glow, it was designed for combat based missions, higher shields, better armor, more power capacity. My second is the Survival Suit, a basic Excalibur color pattern, the Avalon Helm, and a balancing of mods to make it suitable for any situation. And last but not least, and my most used suit, The Shadow Hunter, I use the Avalon helm, a alternating dark blue and teal outline color scheme, a red power glow, modifications make it fast, well shielded, and agile.

Every Tenno has a name, it shows their taste, their weapon of choice, or their fight style, some use nicknames like me, some pick something more simple. My name is only understood when you find my weapon of choice, I depending on my suit setup will wield different weapons, for Noble Warrior I use a Cerno bow, it's mods increase damage, and a fire damage mod, a secondary duel wield Lato pistols, damage increase, and as before a fire mod, weapons I use in all my set ups is a dual wield Skana, all damage mods, and a classic fire mod. My Survival Suit holds the same weapons, minus the fire mods and dual wield, instead it holds a single Lato, it balances speed and power. My Shadow Hunter suit holds the same setup minus the pistols, the bow has only speed mods, the swords have frost mods. My name as they call me, I chose it not, rather it was earned and given to me by Lotus, I am The2Swords, or as some closer to me call me, Swords. My name, my gift, my story, this is who I am and who I will be.

"So what's a pretty lil Mag like you doin round these parts? Don't ya know the Void is a dangerous place?" I say to the Mag next to me, " Very funny Swords, you think your bow and pretty little flaming blades are gonna get you through this easy right?" She replied, smirking beneath her helm. "Ah but that's the trick ain't it! I'm nearly untouchable while wearing my Noble Warrior suit!" I say luaghing despite the horrors we were about to face, "Sure, tell me that again when I have to revive your nearly dead corpse later" the Mag replied back. I and the Mag had been together for a few missions before, but this was her first visit to the Void, I'd been here, alone, many times before. The Mag whom I was following into a deadly place was one of my few real friends, her name, given to her by those who don't operate with her often, is Mystique, however her real name is Arriin.

"Tenno, prepare for warp, we are now deploying you into a Orokin Vessel, you must eliminate all Corrupted forces within" Lotus said over our comms. "Well Princess I guess it's time we show you the reality of being a real warrior!" I chide as we enter the warp, "Always so cocky and full of yourself Swords, it's gonna be the death of you some day" she chided back. Entering the warp is a feeling you never get used to, an "out of body" experience you could say. When we arrived inside all seemed quiet a little bit weird, normally when I enter these things I land in a horde of Corrupted. Oh well time to get to work, "Lotus how many are we looking at?" I hear Arriin say behind me, "There are 203 life forms on board other than you Tenno" Lotus replied in her normal dull tone. I hear Arriin take a scared breath, "Don't worry sweetie I do this alone, for fun" I tell her, she knows me, it's my way of saying she will be fine, she nods her head to say let's go, and we walk off towards the nearest unlocked door.

We walked to the door and we made it halfway before all hell broke loose, the door opened to several Heavy Gunners, they began firing at us, Arriin jumped up and away towards a small outcropping of a wall, I sidestepped behind a floor raising cover. I grabbed my Cerno and stepped out of cover, firing off one arrow into a Gunner, then with honed skill, I picked off three more, leaving two alive, the final two began firing at me forcing me behind cover. Arriin pulled out her Braton, and fired off several round at one gunner, drawing it's fire, I jumped into the air, my dual Skanas with their fires blazing and landed, plunging both blades into one of the gunners, Arriin emptied her clip into the other, finishing it with a swipe of her Cronus.

"Told you it is dangerous, but no you had to come here!" I said to Arriin, "You didn't have to come! You wanted to remember?" She snapped back, " Yea I did, because I wanted to protect you! I care ok? And I'm not letting you come to a hell hole like this without me!" I yelled back, we both stalked off in silence, Arriin taking a route along a ledge, I walked on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: A Reason, A Fight**

We entered a room, beneath Arriin, there was a good 50 or so Corrupted of various types. I pulled out my blades, the fires burning strong, I activated the charge mode on my Skanas and sprinted towards the group. I went into a slide, jumping up and over their heads to land in the middle stabbing my blades into the ground, knocking several Corrupted over. Deactivating the charge I went to work carving through the horde, I was pulled into a zone, I did not feel I didn't not think, I became a weapon, my whole body. This is what I lived for, as my blades cleanly cut through the hordes of enemies I became more concious of my surroundings as I was down to three gunners, and four Ancients. I couldn't attack all of them at once without using my powers, lifting my right blade, in a revers grip, high into the air, I slammed it down calling upon my power of the Radial Javelin. The blades shot out pinning the now lifeless corpses of my foes to the walls. Looking up I shouted to Arriin, "Not even a little help? C'mon don't let me have all the fun!" She stood there, looking down at the mass of dead and dismembered bodies around me, "I guess I never realized just why they called you The2Swords, nice uh… fighting, you seemed to be handling it well so I thought I'd admire your work from afar" she replied in a slightly dazed tone.

She jumped down beside me, we started off at a jog to the next room, a courtyard of sorts according to the map. As we approached the door Arriin stopped and looked to me "Where did you learn to do all that back there? It's not in the training programs, where did you learn it?" She asked me, "Memories, unlike the others I remembered a few before, these ones all show death, war and the like more important though is I remember so many fighting styles" I replied as we walked towards a large door. "So Arriin whatcha think is behind this door?" I ask as we get close enough for it to begin opening, "The map says it's a large circular room with several entrances and exits" she replied consulting her map.

We entered the large room, there was a lowered platform in the middle, a huge holographic map of the solar system hovering above it. "Swords do you have a bad feeling about this? I feel like this is some kind of trap" Arriin asked as we approached the holo, "Yes I have a feeling this is a trap but I'm sure we can handle it" I replied as we arrived at the center. "_Tenno I have massive amounts of corrupted all around you prepare for a fight" _Lotus alerts us over the comms. "Arriin find cover _NOW_!" I yell as the doors around us open to reveal swarms of corrupted, she ducked behind a small raised barrier. I swing my aim launching arrow after arrow from my Cernos, Arriin was emptying mag after mag from her MK-1 Braton. I felt my last arrow in my hand I prepared to loose it at a Orokin drone when a Corrupted Gunner landed behind Arriin, I swumg my aim and let the arrow fly through the gunners head, the arrow exploded killing the gunner instantly. " _I'M OUT_!" I shouted dropping the Cernos. Quickly drawing both my Lato pistols and firing a volley into a nearby Corrupted Corpus, switching targets I started firing at the corrupted on the balcony above us. We were outnumbered and we both knew it, funny how hard one can fight even when they are doomed, it was time to take our stand, to live or die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Threat**

"Arriin call for help!" I yelled as I pulled my swords out to take on the corrupted around us, "Tenno I'm reading more lifeforms converging on your position prepare for contact" we hear Lotus say over the comms, "You have to be kidding! I only have 2 more mags of ammo for my Braton!" Arriin shouts as she prepares to call in more someone from The Coalition. I jumped up to the ledge where a group of Corrupted Grineer were firing at Arriin, "Hurry Arriin, I'll try to buy you some time!" I shout as I prepare my blades to cut through the corrupted. One after another the corrupted fell missing limbs or cut into pieces as my blades swirled through the air, I didn't think or react I simply fought. "Swords, Glovako is on the way!" Arriin yelled to me as I used my Radial Javelin to kill the remaining corrupted near me, "Got it! Lets see what we can do before he gets here!" I say as I leap over the ledge to land next to Arriin. As I hit the ground an explosion rocked the ship, knocking me off balance and sending me face first into the floor, I looked to were Arriin was standing holding on to the nearby console for support.

"What was _THAT_?" Arriin looked to me for answers, "Dunno maybe it was Glovako?" I said picking myself up. "Tenno I see a unknown form approaching your position" Lotus says in a irritatingly calm tone, "Aw great just what we need…. Arriin can you hold the corrupted at bay here? I want to find out what that thing is" I say as I start walking towards the door in the direction that the thing was coming from. "Yeah I can watch your back out there" she says loading one of her last mags into her rifle, "No problem I'll keep comms open in case we need them" I say as I leave the room. The doors I walked through showed to lead into a large hall, walking down the hall, holding both my blades at ready I heard a strange noise. Then with a searing pain I felt my shield go down and a blade pierce through my back and out the front of my chest, I dropped both my skanas as I was hurled through the air into a pillar, I heard and felt the pillar crack with the force of my impact. Laying dazed I reached for my pistols, and saw that one was missing, I drew the other and looked for my attacker, I felt blood flowing out of the holes where the blade went through. "Arriin, whatever you do,_ DO NOT COME IN HERE!_" I say into the comms, "Swords your vitals…what's happening? Are you ok?" I here Arriin reply, "I'm fine, just get to extraction and hurry, meet up with Glovako on your way" I reply, I could feel the life flowing out of me, "_So this is it…this is how it ends…..one mistake and it cost me my life….."_ I thought to myself. I lay my head down, dropping my Lato I started to close my eyes, that's when I saw a form running towards me, it was a Loki, he dropped down to one knee and examined my wounds. I closed my eyes completely and went limp.

The Excalibur was dying and he could see it plain as day, he reached underneath him and picked him up with a loud grunt. "These Excaliburs sure way a lot… Arriin is the route clear?" I ask as I walk towards extraction, "Yea it's clear, is Swords ok? Did you have trouble finding him?" Arrin replied her voice high with worry. "он в порядке- He is fine, Do not worry Arriin I will not let a comrade die here" I reply reverting to my first language, "Oh thank you Glovako, hurry lets get out of here and fast!" Arriin shouts as I run through the halls carrying Swords on my arms, his limp body acting as though it was a doll.

"Tenno do not worry Swords will be back in action soon enough" Lotus told the Tenno clan known as The Coalition as they gathered in the grand hall. "Sengoku, Bej, fishion, all of you go and find replacement gear for Swords lost weapons and hurry with it" Glovako said as the Tenno started walking away from Lotus, as the only one assigned the rank of Prophet, he was in charge of making sure the clan kept moving, with their Warlord out of the battle for awhile they would be targeted by many of their enemies. This was going to be a rough time and Glovako knew it, he looked back towards where Arriin was standing, looking at the small fountain that Swords often would meditate near, this was hard on her, but it was just as hard on the others as well.


End file.
